A Hate Affair
by LCHMadness
Summary: What if Anna grew to hate Elsa for ignoring her for all those years? What would Frozen have happened then? Severely OOC Anna at first. You have been warned...eventual Elsanna, dark themes, possible sexy times in the future :) dl;dr


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story here! The idea just occurred to me randomly, but I thought it was a good opportunity to write stuff I'm not familiar with. Please, don't be too harsh on me :) Also, this is non-beta'd.**

**Summary: What if Anna grew to hate Elsa for ignoring her? What would happen then? Severely OOC Anna. You have been warned...eventual Elsanna, dl;dr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, because nobody's told you guys that Elsanna is the official pairing. So no.**

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna asked timidly. "Do you wanna build a snowman...?"

But as was the case for nearly nine years now, no answer was forthcoming. Behind the door, Elsa remained heartbreakingly silent in her daily routine of listening to Anna's pleas.

_Oh, Anna, _Elsa thought desperately. _If you only knew how much I want to..._

Moments passed, and Elsa resigned herself to what she knew would be the customary, dejected "okay bye", and the shuffling of feet as Anna would move away from the door.

It was a routine that she was used to: Every morning, Anna would knock on her door and ask her that same _goddamned_ question. Elsa would keep silent, until Anna would eventually leave and she would be alone for the rest of the day. Elsa had been hearing the same question for nine years. During the first few months of their separation, Elsa had been far more distraught and had told Anna to _go away_, but it only made the younger girl that much more persistent. In the end, Elsa realised that staying silent was the most effective way to get Anna to leave. And so, she did.

Now, Elsa braced herself for the words that never once failed to break her heart every time she heard them, and yet would relieve her, knowing that her sister would be safe (from herself) for another day.

But the expected words never came.

Instead, a deafening _thump _reverberated through the chilly air of the room, followed by a savage shout of rage. Elsa jumped in shock, her eyes wide with a sudden fear that struck her core.

"I know you're in there, Elsa!" Anna snarled. "Why won't you talk to me?"

_I can't, Anna!_ _I don't want to hurt you..._

"Every day, I come up here to talk to _you_. I _beg_ you to come out of your room. And you still don't acknowledge me! What did I ever do to you, huh?" Anna snapped. "I only wanted you to open up to me! I just...I wanted..."

And just like that, the girl who was once cheerful and optimistic broke down in tears, slumping heavily on the door, bitter streams of liquid sorrow dripping on the wooden floor.

Elsa listened to all this in silence, her heart breaking at the agony in her sister's sobs.

For a very long time, there was only the sound of Anna's soft crying...

Elsa let a single tear escape from the tumultuous sea of sorrow that she contained inside, and felt the hot liquid freeze on her cheek.

Then, there was silence.

And yet, in the silence, Elsa could feel something stirring, something that raised the hairs on the back of her neck; something that sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

Something was...

Different.

On the other side of the door, Anna sighed, a harsh, hostile sound. Elsa heard her nails scrape against the paint as her sister stood up again, and briefly she wondered what would happen if she opened the door right then and there.

_Perish the thought._

"Fine," spat Anna. The word was laced with venom, and the sheer, despairing animosity of it only served to drive the knife in Elsa's heart even deeper. "Be that way! I don't care if you ignore me. It's all you ever do, anyway..."

What Anna said next was so quiet that Elsa almost didn't hear it, but hear she did, and the memory of the words, and the unadulterated malice they carried, would haunt her for weeks to come.

"_I hate you._"

The door creaked when Anna pushed herself away from the door, and for once Elsa heard no sign of her sister's footsteps as the shadow under the crack of door slid away.

* * *

Elsa heard no more from her sister after that day, spending her days in near complete silence, with only her parents to keep her company from time to time, and perhaps the servants who brought her her meals, though they never spoke. But without Anna to talk to her each day like before, Elsa grew increasingly desperate for human contact, and sometimes just the sight of Gerda setting down the tray of food on the desk was enough to bring tears to Elsa's eyes.

_Well, at least she's safe from me, now._

But nonetheless, Elsa found herself missing her sister's friendly chatter. Painful though it was to hear Anna plead so earnestly, it was infinitely more soothing than the mantra of "conceal, don't feel" she always practised with her father (when he actually visited).

And Elsa was just getting used to being without Anna's voice, too, when _that_ happened.

* * *

Their parents were just leaving for the wedding at Corona. They would be there for about two weeks, they told Elsa.

Two weeks when Elsa would be completely without guidance and comfort from the only two people she had ever conversed with for the past ten years.

And though she was loath to admit it, Elsa was terrified.

Two weeks when she could lose control (so very easily, her meager control over her powers could slip at a moment's notice) and _no one_ would be there to help her get through her panic attacks.

Already, Elsa could sense the familiar helplessness and terror creeping up from the depths of her mind, taking root in her darkening thoughts, searching. Seeking for a single flaw, one single lax in her mental walls. One crack, and the darkness in her mind would gleefully surge forward, widening that _one_ little crack and quickly, so quickly, taking control...

She heard Anna bidding their parents farewell downstairs, and knew that she would be expected to be there soon. Quickly, she got dressed and hurried down where she knew they would be.

* * *

Elsa could feel her sister's gaze burning into the back of her head as she bowed hesitantly. "...Do you have to go?" she whispered, fighting hard to keep her tears in check. _Be strong._

Her father gave her a look of - consolation? Comfort? Elsa didn't know. "You'll be fine, Elsa," he soothed gently.

_But what about you?_

Elsa bit her lip and said nothing.

Only two weeks later would she curse herself for not having the courage to at least tell them "I love you" - for she never saw them again.

* * *

As soon as the castle gates slammed shut, Elsa turned to hurry back to her room - but instead found Anna blocking her way, her face stone-hard.

_Oh no. No. Not this, please -_

"Elsa, my _dear _sister. How are you?" Anna asked sweetly, her tone of voice completely at odds with her hostile expression.

"A-Anna, _please_ - " Elsa began, but was brutally cut off.

"Oh, oh! She _speaks_!" snarled Anna. "And you were doing _so well _at ignoring me, too."

Elsa winced. "I'm so sorry, Anna - "

"Ah, right. _Sorry_. Gee, how convincing!" her sister mocked, lips curling in a perfect sneer. "Let me just drop all my things and give you a _warm hug_, sister, 'cause I totally forgive you for treating me like shit for ten years - oh wait, no. I _don't_."

It was like she'd taken a knife and driven it through Elsa's chest. In fact, the pain might even have been less than this. The tortured girl froze, her hand flying up to her chest, just above where her heart was. Tears streamed down her face, dripping from her cheeks and chin, soaking her dress. _Does she know?_ Elsa wondered. _Does Anna know what she's doing to me?_ Her legs gave out from under her and Elsa fell to the floor, sobbing openly, all her thoughts in tatters from Anna's verbal abuse.

"S-sorry," she choked. "S-so sorry..."

_Conceal. Don't feel._ The words were imprinted into her mind. They had been woven into her very consciousness, her first instinct.

_I'm sorry, Father..._

Elsa curled up in a protective ball, hiding her face, hiding her tears, hiding everything from the world. Her sobs were muffled by her sleeve, and she cried softly into the purple fabric, forgetting that Anna was still there, somewhere.

_You're such a failure. How long has it been since your father left? A minute. Seriously, one minute without you being a burden to your parents and you're bawling on the floor? What kind of daughter are you? What kind of sister are you, to hurt Anna so badly? She HATES you! Your own sister hates you, you _monster_!_

_MONSTER!_

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Elsa almost didn't feel the arms wrapping around her slender body, and she reacted immediately, sitting up and pedaling away from the contact. "D-don't - don't _touch_ me!" she screamed, fear gripping her heart at what she could do - what she _would _do.

Anna's face instantly changed, from concern for her sister to that blistering anger again. "No," she snapped. "No, you're not doing this to me again." Anna reached forward and dragged Elsa roughly by the hair, tugging relentlessly until Elsa's terrified, tear-stained face stared into her own.

"I want answers, Elsa." Anna's voice was low, rough, _commanding_. "And I want them _now_."

_No, Anna, please get away, don't touch me, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to _hurt _you, don't touch me, PLEASE!_

"N-no, Anna," Elsa protested. "Please - please leave! I don't want to - " She cut herself off, just managing to stop herself from ruining everything. "J-just leave..."

Anna's patience snapped like a twig. "I SAID, I WANT MY _ANSWERS_!" She roared, causing her older sister to scream in terror. She savagely spun Elsa around, encircling her delicate wrists in an iron grip. In one smooth motion she shoved Elsa into the nearest room, locked the door behind her, and forced her sister facedown into the carpet. Anna's weight trapped Elsa's lighter body on the ground, the elder's furtive struggling doing nothing to help. A dark chuckle left Anna's throat as she realised how much _stronger _she was than her _weak _sister. _I can do whatever I wanted with her, and she wouldn't be able to stop me. Whatever I want._ With one hand Anna pinned Elsa's hands to the floor, her other hand yanking Elsa's hair.

"I want to know WHY!" Anna shouted in her ear. "Why did you LEAVE ME?" Elsa whined in pain, her wrists already bruising from Anna's force. "I can't _tell_ you that, Anna!" she sobbed in reply. "I'm so, so sorry, but I _can't!_ It'll ruin everything!"

"_You've already ruined everything!_" Anna screeched. "Ten years of my life, _wasted!_ Wasted on a sister who doesn't care about me! A sister who doesn't LOVE ME! A sister who was never there when I slit my wrists, who remained _cold_ when I begged and cried and pleaded and tempted for her to _come out!_" Anna was unstoppable now. "You were never there for me! I loved you! _I loved you! _And you just - threw that love away like it was _nothing_ - I hate you! I _hate_ you! _I hate you!_"

"You should hate me!" Elsa cried. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Anna, I'm sorry, but it had to be done, I had to keep you safe from - " _NO!_

Anna stopped. "What did you say?" she asked, quietly, suddenly calm. Hearing no answer, her urgency flared up again, and she shook Elsa's head roughly. "_What did you say?_"

"Noth-it was nothing!"

"Bullshit, Elsa." Anna was dangerously close to losing her inhibitions again. "Keep me safe from _what_?"

"I can't - "

_Slap. _Elsa's wide eyes stared disbelievingly at her sister, her cheek reddening from where Anna had struck her. "Anna - "

_Slap!_

"Aaah!" Elsa whimpered, tears overflowing. "No - "

_SLAP!_

Elsa screamed, her mental walls failing for an instant. Just a fraction of a second.

It was enough.

Frost swirled around the two of them, the carpet stiffening with rime under Elsa's trapped body. The temperature in the room plummeted, extinguishing every candle.

Anna immediately leapt away, her eyes wide and astonished. "Elsa, what's - Elsa?"

The girl in question cast a dark look at Anna. "There," Elsa bit out. "I had to keep you safe from _me_. Happy now, sister?" She slammed her fist on the surface of the desk beside her, and icicles erupted from it, startling Anna. "Now leave me _alone_, before I hurt you!"

Still stunned speechless, Anna unlocked the door and slipped out, leaving Elsa alone in her misery.

Realising her mistake far, far too late, Elsa gave an anguished cry, collapsing to her knees. "Oh God, what have I _done?_ Father..."

_When Father comes back -_

Elsa couldn't take it any more. Shakily, she rose to her feet and dashed for her room, and for the first time, she truly was desperate to be alone.

_What have you done?_

* * *

**A/N: If you have the time, do tell me what you think; that would be highly appreciated, and a fav/follow would be great as well. Thanks for taking the time to read this fic!**


End file.
